


Lazytown Storybook

by Jamcub



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Get outta my hair, Other, The ship tags are platonic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8952472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamcub/pseuds/Jamcub
Summary: A collection of prompts from my RP tumblr.





	1. Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Stephanie is anxious about being away from home and Robbie comforts her the best way he knows how.

“What’s with the long face, eh?”

Robbie didn’t look up when Stephanie took a seat on the bench next to him, drawing her knees up against her chest. He did, however, raise a sharp eyebrow when she rested her head on her knees, sobbing very quietly.

“..alright, you don’t need to talk. I do like kids more if they say nothing. It’s fine.” Robbie returned to the three scoops of ice cream in his hand vying for his attention. Ice cream was nice. Ice cream didn’t start sobbing out of the blue, demanding his attention. He could handle that. Kids, not so much.

“Hey.” Robbie ended up holding the cone into Stephanie’s face. “If you want some, you can ask, you know. No need to start crying.”

Stephanie did indeed look up, wiping her nose with the back of her hand.  
“I want home.”

“Well, then go.” Robbie shrugged. “The house is just across the street, here, see, it’s not that hard.”

“No, I mean… home-home.”

Robbie gave his ice cream a lick. So that was what had her down.

“You miss home, right?” Lick.

“Y-yeah.”

“That’s normal.” Robbie stuck out his tongue at the ice cream. “I want to go home sometimes too, you know. Feels bad if you don’t know what to do with yourself, right?”

Stephanie nodded, still curled up tight. Robbie gave the cone another lick before going on.  
“Did you ask Sportaflop about it?”

“...he said just to try and forget about it. I mean, I’m sure he means well, but he’s… he’s not very good at this kind of thing, you know…” Stephanie sniffed. Robbie was wondering how to make her stop.

“I like him! But he’s not very …”

Robbie snorted. Sportacus was good at all sorts of things, just not the emotional support kind. He was nice and good at hugs, but his advice didn’t work so well when there wasn’t really a problem she could fix - it wasn’t like she could just go back like that, after all. Not to mention Uncle Milford would miss her, and Ziggy, and Pixel, and Trixie and Stingy and Sportacus and -

“Robbie?”

“Hmhm?” He had shoved the topmost scoop into his mouth.

“What do you do when you get sad?”

“Cake.” He said, through a mouthful of ice cream. “I eat cake. Make something nice to drink, like.. A hot chocolate. Tea?” He shrugged. “Or I sleep.”  
“I don’t want any cake.”

“I wasn’t going to share, you know.” Robbie quipped, having finished the first scoop. “You wouldn’t like it anyway- hey!”  
Stephanie wrapped her arms around his frame, her head buried in his chest. Robbie sighed.

“... I could make you some. It’d be your cake. And hot chocolate, and a blanket, and you can tell me about your day or something.” He grumbled. “Don’t cry, come on... “

Robbie ended up patting Stephanie, waiting until she was ready to let go. Her face was red, and it was obvious she’d been crying. Robbie fished a handkerchief from his pocket, handing it over to her.

“You look terrible. I mean - I mean that in the nicest way, trust me.” He mumbled, arms crossed. “Clean yourself up, and tell me…” He waited until Stephanie had blown her nose before going on.

“What did you do this morning? I heard you make a racket.”

Stephanie smiled a little. “... we were playing baseball! Ziggy missed the ball and it flew across the field instead, and then we all had to go look for it! You won’t believe where we found it.”

“Hm?” Robbie lapped at the rest of his ice cream.

“Miss Busybody’s hair!” Stephanie giggled a little. Robbie suddenly found her to be a lot less annoying.

“Did you get it back?”

“Yes, but then she said we weren’t allowed to play anymore.”

“That’s my line.” Robbie feigned to be hurt, placing a hand on his head dramatically. “How dare she.”

Stephanie sat up. “Hey Robbie?”

He responded with a noncommittal shrug.

“Thanks.” There she was again, hugging him like some kind of - friend or something. Robbie snorted, patting her on the head with his free hand. Robbie did not know how to handle the affection, but he did know Stephanie needed him right now, so he knew to do his best.

“If you need me, I’ll be…. I’ll be here a while.” He mumbled when Stephanie finally got up. She smoothed out her dress, smiling at him. Robbie held up his empty cone.

“It’s going to be okay, you know.“


	2. Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sportacus gets hurt, and Robbie worries more than he thinks he should.

Robbie Rotten was absolutely, positively distraught.

“It’s an arm brace.” Sportacus had explained to him over and over, tapping the plastic casing. “I just need to take it easy for a little - but I have two arms, and legs!” Laughing, he dropped to the floor, doing two or three quick pushups.

Robbie growled, hands clasped over his head. “No! No! You’re sick! You’re supposed to sit still-”

“I’ll be fine!” Sportacus assured the villain, jumping up and coming to a standstill. “I’ve had worse before, you know. Before I was a hero-”  
“Doesn’t matter.”

That was all Sportacus had been getting out of the tall, lanky man. No, it didn’t matter that it was a minor injury, or that it had happened before. Robbie had patched him up the second he heard that Sportacus had gotten hurt, grumbling under his breath all the while about how ‘Sportacus should know better’ and how he ‘wasn’t going to let his adversary get stopped by something like this’. If anything, he’d exclaimed while making sure the brace was fastened, it’d be him who’d knock the elf out.

Sportacus had been smiling the whole time, partially at the absurdity of the situation, partly at Robbie’s really bad doctor getup. He did do a good job, though, so Sportacus wasn’t going to complain too loudly.

“If you could have cake, you know I’d make you one.”

“You could make me something h-”

“Anyway.” Robbie grabbed Sportacus’ by the forearm, dragging him down so he’d sit down on the bench. Robbie put one leg over the other, pushing the fake glasses down his nose. “Tell me again how it happened.”

“Well, I was trying to do my usual morning exercise when something caught me off guard… and I missed the jump and…” He held up the brace. “Here we are. But you said it’d be good as new soon, didn’t you?”

That wasn’t even what mattered to Robbie All he could focus on was the fact that yes, even Sportacus could get hurt, and even he was susceptible to damage. Slight above average did not equal immortal. Slightly above average meant that even Sportacus would have to leave, eventually.  
What a silly thought. Robbie scoffed to himself.

“Just… take it easy. Doctors’ orders.” He said, sharply tapping Sportacus on the brooch he kept his crystal on. “No more rescuing while you’re hurt.  
“Robbie, I’m fine.”

 

“I told you you wouldn’t be fine.” Robbie scoffed. 

A cat rescue had gone wrong when Sportacus had lost his grip on the tree and come sailing down. Ziggy had been the one to find the unconscious hero, and called the rest of the town to see. 

Robbie had pushed his way in under the guise of Dr Rottenstein (how a whole town could fall for the same trick twice, he didn’t know) only to find the hero still firmly knocked out.

“You’re an idiot.” He muttered, staring at the man on the couch. The rest of town had left hours ago, leaving insomniac Robbie to watch over Sportacus.  
“You never listen. Not once!” This would be a lot more poignant, he supposed, if Sportacus was actually listening. This way, though, he got to say a couple things that had been on his mind for a while.

“The way you keep flipping about, something had to happen. It always does. People get hurt…” He fidgeted with the cuffs for his outfit, poking out of his disguise. “They always do. And poof, gone. Happened to me.” It was a good thing there was no one to hear him sniffling quietly while he spoke.  
“People always leave! Even people I … that I’m fond of.” His voice was definitely shaking now, and no amount of bad acting could cover it up. “Staying lazy just means you’re safe.”

Robbie didn’t know at which point he’d started crying into his oversized sleeve, just that it was sopping by the time he’d pulled himself together enough to get up.  
“I’m just- going to go. You can get up whenever you … get up, Sportadork. Heh.” Robbie snuck out of the room, closing the door behind him. 

Back in the room, piercing blue eyes stared at the ceiling, glossy with tears of their own.


	3. Forgotten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robbie learns the meaning of the word 'forever', and it's longer than he hoped.

“You know they won’t need me anymore soon enough, right.”

“Huh, what-” Robbie Rotten watched as the ice cream he’d been trying to eat slid off the top of the cone, and onto the floor, speckling his shoes with the sugar substance. “What are you talking about - look what you made me do!” He complained, lifting a foot to try and wipe off the mess.  
“They are growing up. They will be too old soon, you know.”

“Too old- Sportakook, what is even going on?” Robbie had wiped the last of the specks off his one shoe, now looking at the second. “They’re still the same annoying little bratty kids, you know. Nothing changed.”

“You really don’t pay attention, do you.” Sportacus shifted uncomfortably on the wooden bench, and Robbie, realising that the sports elf was in fact sitting still, perked up. This was unusual. “They’re been getting too old for a while now. No one stays a kid forever…”

“Well excuse me.” Robbie scoffed back, licking a bit of melted ice cream off his fingers. “I’m perfectly-”

“I will be leaving soon.”

“The devil will you do.” Robbie stood, forgetting about his ice cream entirely. “I’m not letting you go.”

“You’ve wanted me gone for so long. I thought you’d be happy to bid me farewell.” Sportacus didn’t even look up. Robbie felt a twinge of unusual sadness in his chest. “You got your wish. I’d have thought you would be halfway to your bunker by now to make some big, elaborate cake or something.

“Well, you’re not leaving. You can’t just decide to leave like that!” Robbie replied, sounding a little more desperate than he wanted to. Sportacus shrugged.  
“No one decides these things, Robbie.”

“Well, then don’t go.”

“They should know enough to make do without me now.” Sportacus went on. Robbie turned a very light shade of pink, unsure whether to be mad at what he believed to be an elaborate prank, or concerned for the blue-clad hero. “We will see when the time comes, I suppose.”

“But Sp-”

Their conversation was interrupted by the shrill beeping of Sportacus’ crystal. He lept to his feet, and in a flash was headed off across the street, leaving behind a very confused Robbie Rotten and a melted cone of ice cream in his hand.

 

Nothing changed for about a week or so. Robbie had all but forgotten about Sportacus’ conversation with him. Only when he woke up to find it was way past noon did things click in place again. Robbie nearly fell backwards out of his chair rushing to the periscope.

Nothing.

There was absolutely nothing outside, save for a cat that was apparently stuck in a tree. No heroic elf come to rescue it, it must have been meowing for hours. No kids on the street, no bright yellow car tucking along, nothing.

Robbie hadn’t felt this distraught at the sight of nothing before in his life. Minutes later, he left the lair, still wearing his sleeping mask around his neck as well las his fuzzy slippers. Still, the town was all but deserted, serving only to further the feeling of distress in his heart.

“Hello… Is anyone even… is anyone home?” He called out in front of what he knew to be the mayor's’ house. Silence greeted him, until the window was opened. A pink haired girl stuck her head out, looking as though she’d just woken up when she was called.

“What do you want, Robbie?” She asked, sighing. “It’s only one in the afternoon…”

“Where’s - where’s Sportacus…?” Robbie replied, nervously playing with his mask. This had to be a joke, really, that annoying pixie girl of all people wouldn’t honestly stay in bed this long, would she? 

Stephanie frowned, running a hand through her messy hair.

“What’s a Sportacus?”


	4. Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robbie gets a gift from a friend.

“Are you sure this is right?”

Stephanie gave Sportacus an encouraging thumbs-up and a nod. “I know you can do it.” She said, nodding. “You’re the one that always says nothing’s impossible, aren’t you?”

“This is different.” Sportacus insisted, but Stephanie just sighed.

“It’s a gift. You know how he gets with gifts.” She reminded him. “You can drop it down the pipe if you absolutely can’t bear to look at him.”

Sportacus sighed, weighing the parcel in his hands. Well, Robbie had been the one suggest he pick up a hobby, and he did look like he’d need something to cheer him up when Sportacus had passed him in the street earlier… it seemed just right to at least talk to the man.

“I’ll be right back, Stephanie.”

 

Robbie was in a, well, rotten mood. He’d gone out earlier today just to be pelted with snowballs from getting caught in a fight, and having to watch Sportacus flip-flop his way past him. The villain snorted; did that guy ever walk anywhere? Even in the middle of winter, it seemed he was always flipping about instead of standing still. The idea of Sportakook slipping and falling on the ice did bring a small smile to his face - but that was gone when something knocked on his pipe. 

Loudly.

“I AM NOT HOME!” He yelled, hoping that’d get the visitor to leave. It seemed to have worked, at least for the moment, and Robbie leaned back in his chair, a mug of hot chocolate in hand. At least he’d be alone and-

CLANGBUMPKLINKCLANGCRASH-

Something was coming down the piper. Robbie set his mug aise, covering his head just in case. Who was throwing something down that pipe? He peered upwards just in time to see something large come sailing down out of the pipe.

Robbie Rotten was hit in the head by a neat little gift, smartly wrapped in blue with a note attached to it.

Robbie unfolded the note after cussing out whoever had dropped the gift, and read out loud:

 

“Dear Robbie!  
I’m sending you this note in case I don’t get to say hello in person! I know you’re probably asleep or busy, but I wanted you to have this. I made it myself.  
Happy Holidays!

 

PS: Stephanie says her uncle invited you to the party this week! We are all looking forward to seeing you again!”

 

Robbie snorted, balling the note up and tossing it aside. What could that blue flipflop want him to have? And something he’d made himself? Probably a salad. He tore open the gift, and peered in.

Ah. Sportaflop had made him a scarf and hat, in matching tones of blue and purple and orange. Apparently he’d picked up knitting in his free time after all…  
“Humbug.” Robbie scowled, but his cheeks were definitely a little pinker than usual.

 

Later that week, Robbie would show up to the Christmas party late, but wearing a very nice purple, blue and orange set of scarf and hat.  
Sportacus did not stop smiling the entire evening.


End file.
